


friday-night fireplace

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: No one ever did anything for the traumatized teenagers in this town.





	friday-night fireplace

She had the house all to herself. Wynonna was…. somewhere. Wherever the booze was, probably. People judged them all day long, but Wynonna knew how to get where alcohol was, and no one stopped the traumatized teenager. No one ever did anything for the traumatized teenagers in this town.

Waverly stared into the flames that curled like a lazy cat in her fireplace. Alone on a Friday night. “It’s fine,” she said to the chocolate bar in her hand. “I don’t need anyone but you, anyway.”

She watched the marshmallow brown and bubble. “I’m an Earp. I can handle myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Waverly Earp, fireplace
> 
> Listen I didn't mean for this to be sad but here we are, I'm sorry, I'll write happier stuff in the future
> 
> Set before Wynonna is sent away and Waves gets popular
> 
> I take prompts for drabbles/double drabbles/anything really over at my tumblr! Find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
